dinosaurierfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Edward D. Cope
Edward Drinker Cope (* 28. Juli 1840 in Philadelphia, PA; † 12. April 1897 ebenda) arbeitete als US-amerikanischer Wissenschaftler auf vielen zoologischen Gebieten, so z. B. der Taxonomie ausgestorbener Wirbeltiere und Paläontologie, der Ichthyologie (Fischkunde), Herpetologie und Mammalogie (Säugetierkunde), der Evolutionstheorie und nicht zuletzt der vergleichenden Anatomie. Leben Cope wurde im Juli 1840 in eine Quäkerfamilie geboren. Schon früh interessierte er sich für Naturgeschichte, und schon 1859 ließ er der Academy of Natural Sciences in Philadelphia eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit über die Familie der Salamander (Salamandridae) zukommen. Zu etwa derselben Zeit wurde er Mitglied des Megatherium Clubs der Smithsonian Institution in Washington. Er wurde teils an der University of Pennsylvania, teils auf Reisen in Europa ausgebildet. Am 14. August 1865 heiratete er seine Cousine Annie Pym. Die Academy of Natural Sciences in Philadelphia erteilte Cope 1865 den Posten als Kustos, den er bis 1873 innehielt. Am Haverford College war er von 1864 bis 1867 Professor für Naturgeschichte. 1884 wurde er dann Kustos am National Museum of Natural History in Washington und zwischen 1889 und 1897 war er Professor für Geologie und Paläontologie an der University of Pennsylvania, während er ab 1895 auch noch die Professur für Zoologie und vergleichende Anatomie übernahm. 1896 wurde er zum Präsidenten der American Association for the Advancement of Science in Washington. Copes Spezialität war das Studium amerikanischer fossiler Wirbeltiere. Er begleitete in den Jahren 1871 bis 1877 Forschungsreisen in die Kreideschichten von Kansas und im Tertiär in Wyoming und Colorado. Er beschrieb mehr als tausend Arten und viele Gattungen ausgestorbener Wirbeltiere, darunter einige der ältesten bekannten Säugetiere und 56 Arten von Dinosauriern, z. B. Camarasaurus supremus und Coelophysis bauri. Cope schrieb mehr als 1200 wissenschaftliche Abhandlungen. Sein langjähriger Wettlauf mit Prof. Othniel Charles Marsh um die Entdeckungen neuer Dinosaurierfossilien und die daraus folgenden, zum Teil gewalttätigen Auseinandersetzungen wurde auch als "Bone Wars" (Knochenkriege) bekannt. Cope war an den Expeditionen des US Geological Survey in New Mexico (1874), Montana (1875), Oregon und Texas (1877) beteiligt. Er war von 1878 bis 1897 Miteigentümer und Co-Autor der Fachzeitschrift The American Naturalist. Im Sommer 1876 begann Cope unweit der Stelle nach Dinosaurierfossilien zu graben, an der nur wenige Tage zuvor die Schlacht am Little Bighorn stattgefunden hatte. Eines Morgens drang eine Gruppe Indianer vom Stamm der Crow in sein Lager ein. Cope hatte gerade die Reinigung seiner Zahnprothese beendet und war eben dabei, sie sich wieder einzusetzen. Die Indianer waren davon derart beeindruckt, dass sie Cope sogar aufforderten, das Prozedere zu wiederholen. Sie hielten Zähne, die man herausnehmen und wieder einsetzen konnte, für einen machtvollen Zauber und versorgten in den folgenden Wochen Copes Grabungsgesellschaft mit ausreichend Fisch und Wildbret. Cope starb im April 1897 in seiner Heimatstadt Philadelphia. Zuvor hatte er bestimmt, dass sein Körper der Wissenschaft (Wistar Institute) zur Verfügung gestellt werden sollte, da sein Körper seiner Meinung nach das Typusexemplar, d.h. den offiziellen Maßstab des Homo sapiens darstellen sollte. Bei Präparation und Zusammenstellung seines Körpers wurden jedoch Anzeichen einer beginnenden Syphilis entdeckt, so dass sein Körper entgegen seiner Bestimmung im Archiv verschwunden ist. Werke * On the Method of Creation of Organic Types. M'Calla & Stavely, Philadelphia 1871. * Collected Papers in Geology and Paleontology. 1873-97. * On Some of Prof. Marsh's Criticisms. 1873. * On the Short-Footed Ungulata of the Eocene of Wyoming. Philadelphia 1873. * Sketch of the Zoology of Ohio. Philadelphia 1873. * On the Plagopterinae and the Ichthyology of Utah. 1874. * On the Geologic Age of the Vertebrate Fauna of the Eocene of New Mexico. 1876. * On a Carnivorous Dinosaurian from the Dakota Beds of Gold. 1877. * On the Effects of Impacts and Strains on the Feet of Mammalia. Philadelphia 1881. * The Origin of the Fittest. Macmillan & Appleton, London, New York 1887. * The Primary Factors of Organic Evolution. Open Court, Chicago, London 1896. * Syllabus of Lectures on the Vertebrata. Philadelphia 1898 p. m. * The Crocodilians, Lizards and Snakes of North America. Washington 1900 p. m. Einzelnachweise http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edward_Drinker_Cope Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Paläontologe